Tu eres y seras la unica
by Pau Hyuuga
Summary: Ya ha pasado tiempo y aún no te he olvidado… Todos mis sueños son sobre aquel día en que te conocí. Era un día soleado y Kiba nos presentó. No pude ver bien tus ojos, pero pude ver tus mejillas. Eran del mismo color de tu piel, ni muy rosas, ni muy blancas, eran perfectas. Lo primero que habías hecho cuando nos conocimos fue reír y para mí fue una buena señal.


_**Pau: Este fic lo hise con una amiga que quise demasiado y ahora la perdi espero que les guste**  
_

_**Naruto: no me pertenece solo la historia y todos tienen 15 años**_

Ya ha pasado tiempo y aún no te he olvidado… Todos mis sueños son sobre aquel día en que te conocí. Era un día soleado y Kiba nos presentó. No pude ver bien tus ojos, pero pude ver tus mejillas. Eran del mismo color de tu piel, ni muy rosas, ni muy blancas, eran perfectas. Lo primero que habías hecho cuando nos conocimos fue reír y para mí fue una buena señal. Había conocido tu forma de ser ese día y me gustó, simplemente eras diferente, eras tú misma… no había nadie que fuera igual que tú o nadie que te pueda remplazar. Pero debía aprovechar cada vez que podía estar contigo, disfrutarlo… Aunque eso no pasó, en realidad a veces quisiera retroceder en el tiempo y volver a esa época en que tú estabas conmigo y yo contigo… pero las cosas no son así… Termine perdiéndote.

En fin, todo comenzó en septiembre cuando empezaste a hablarme. Me habías hecho compañía cada vez que estaba sólo y más en las mañanas, ya que nuestras casas están cerca. Me acuerdo bien como venías y me saludabas, siempre iba caminando sólo hacia el instituto y llegabas corriendo hacia mí, saludándome. Me platicabas sobre personas, cosas y de anime(los dos éramos otakus), siempre te preguntaba porque corrías y siempre me contestabas: "Me he quedado dormida".

Pasaste de ser una conocida a una amiga y de una amiga a una persona a quien había llegado a querer mucho en muy poco tiempo. Temari siempre nos decía que éramos novios por molestar y siempre nos sonrojábamos, después le decíamos gritando— ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!—. Me daba risa porque tu cara se ponía más roja que un tomate, pero esa era tu forma de ser y te quería como eras.

Pasó el tiempo y me di cuenta que te gustaba Kiba, pues se te notaba mucho, eras demasiado obvia. Cuando Kiba se hizo novio de Ino, te deprimiste al extremo… no sonreías, ni reías más. Ese día fui a verte a tu casa, para saber cómo estabas. Cuando llegué, vi que tus padres no estaban… Así que deduje que estabas sola, timbré y no contestaba nadie. Noté que la puerta estaba abierta así que entré.

Te fui a buscar adentro de la casa y lo que vi me partió el alma… No me imaginaba verte llorar. No a ti, la persona más alegre y feliz del mundo. Jamás te había visto llorar.

Pero no soportaba ver esos hermosos ojos chocolate—que yo amaba tanto—tener lágrimas saliendo de ellos. Ni que en esas mejillas tan perfectas resbalaran las lágrimas provenientes de aquellos preciosos ojos. No sabía qué hacer. Mi cuerpo se abalanzó hacia ti y te abracé lo más fuerte que pude. Al parecer tú me correspondiste, pero lloraste más… Mi corazón se aceleró al instante, pude oler tu dulce perfume que me encantaba desde que te conocí, no quería separarme de ti, pero habría un instante en que nos tendríamos que separar… Me limité a disfrutar el momento, en ese instante me susurraste: "Gracias, Neji-kun"—. Me sentí el chico más feliz de todo el universo.

Cuando terminaste de llorar nos separamos y noté que tus ojos estaban rojos. Mi camisa, del lado derecho de mi hombro, estaba totalmente mojada. Comenzamos a reírnos el uno del otro…

Meses pasaron y volviste a ser la misma Tenten a quien amaba, pero te sentía algo rara ahora. Aunque no dejabas de ser tú misma, así que no le di gran importancia. Ese día había soñado contigo. Ese sueño… se sentía tan real…

Flash Back

Estaba en el aeropuerto de Konoha corriendo, lo único que decía era 314, volteé a ver a las puertas… 309, 312,314… Te vi con una maleta, apenas parándote del asiento donde te habías sentado. Corrí hacia ti, te agarre del brazo y lo único que hice fue gritarte: —"¡NO ME DEJES! ¡NO TE ALEJES DE MI!"—. No lo sé… Estaba muy triste… y a la vez enojado.

— ¿Por qué?—te pregunte esa vez.

— ¡¿Quieres saber por qué?

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero saber…

—¡PORQUE TE AMO, IDIOTA!

Mis ojos, en ese momento, se abrieron como platos. No sabía qué hacer o siquiera qué decir.

—Te he amado desde el día que te conocí… Cada vez que me abrazabas o me sonreías o me mirabas, me enamoraba cada vez más… En ese día en que entraste a mi casa, cuando estaba llorando y me abrazaste… y no me dejaste hasta que me sentía mejor. Ese fue el mejor día de todos—continuó, mientras caían lágrimas de su rostro.

—Lo siento, Tenten. Yo no...—no pude terminar lo que quería decir, porque ella me interrumpió dándome un dulce y cálido beso suyo.

—Nunca te olvidare, Neji-kun—me dijo y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta numero 314.

Fin del Flash Back

En fin, ese día cayó en viernes y no te había visto. Tuve que entrar a tu salón por una calificación que el profesor me había dado injustamente. Entré, ni siquiera me fijé qué estaban haciendo, solo llegué con el maestro y después escucho a Ino decir: — "¡Tenten, es él!"—. Creo que trataba de hablar lo más bajito que podía, vi a Matsuri y a Sakura viéndote con una cara pícara y después escucho a Temari gritar—"¡Tenten, estás bien roja!"—. En ese momento volteé a verte, estabas roja y también tratabas de esconderte con un libro. Todo el salón te estaba viendo, preguntándose el por qué te estabas comportando así…

Los meses pasaron rápido, tú y yo nos estábamos distanciando pero aun sentía algo por ti, algo que no era cariño, era algo más, creo que era… amor. No creía que te pudieras enamorar de mí, así que trate de olvidarte y al fin lo había logrado.

Pero la locura más grande que habías hecho—me cuerdo muy bien fue el 30 de Enero—, ese día nunca se me olvidaría. Estaba camino a casa, ya que tú te habías ido antes porque te sentías mal, de la nada llegó Matsuri con una carta para mí. Me la dio y se fue corriendo hacia Gaara para irse con él. Se me hacía raro que ella me diera una carta, pero la abrí y empecé a leerla:

Neji:

Em… etto…. Primero, hola… después, a lo que escribí esta carta… em… no sé cómo decírtelo, pero de todas formas seré directa… Me gustas mucho, Neji...Lo siento mucho de verdad…espero que de verdad me perdones, no fue mi intensión enamorarme de ti, pero no podía guardarme esto mucho más… iba explotar si no te lo decía. Tal vez ya no me quieras volver a hablar, o hacer como si nunca nos conocimos, o cosas por el estilo… respetaría si hicieras alguna de esas cosas pero de verdad perdóname.

Con cariño,

Tenten

En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, solo guarde la carta en mi bolsillo izquierdo y me puse a pensar: "¿Desde cuándo le habré gustado a Tenten?" o mejor dicho… "¿Qué le diría cuando la viera?" Al día siguiente, esperaba a que Tenten llegara corriendo detrás de mí, pero nunca paso. Fui a su salón y al parecer no había venido al instituto. Fui a su casa a ver si se encontraba bien, timbré y no había señal de que estuvieran y ahora no estaba la puerta abierta.

El día siguiente era primero de febrero, te esperaba en la puerta del instituto. Cuando te vi llegar, fui corriendo contigo.

— ¡Tenten!, ¿por qué no viniste ayer?

—Porque no me sentía muy bien, aparte el 31 de enero es el peor día de mi vida

—Pero… ¿estás bien?

—Sí, ya estoy mejor

—Oye… acerca de… la carta…

—Perdón, de verdad

—No hay nada de malo en eso y además, no tienes por qué pedir perdón yo tengo que pedir perdón. Estuve a punto de decir una mentira y cometer un error, no te disculpes, es lo que sientes y no puedo decirte que no lo hagas… y quiero que sepas que mientras tú te sientas mal yo no me voy a sentir bien. Hoy, lo que se dijo, se dijo. Relájate un poco mientras todo va pasando…—expliqué.

Trate de comprenderte y te abracé con mucha fuerza…

Durante unos meses más no nos hablábamos y me hacia mucha falta hablar contigo, porque mi vida no estaba completa sin ti, no soportaría la vida normal sin ti, Tenten. Cuando te veía hablar con Naruto, Sasuke, y Lee me daban muchos celos y era algo nuevo porque nunca me habían dado celos con mis otras novias y bueno ni sentía eso por Sakura que estábamos quedando para ser novios en ese momento.

Después me habías invitado a tu casa un sábado en la tarde así que decidí ir contigo ya que hacia mucho que no hablaba contigo. En fin, en lo que iba llegue y oía unas voces, timbré y me habían abierto la puerta cuando entre… No sabía que pensar…. Solo dije: "A penas uno llega y se pierde de mucho, Matsuri y Tenten se están drogando con comida, Shikamaru de antisocial en la esquina, Sakura acostada en un sofá e Ino tapándole la cara con una almohada y Temari con un perro". Después de decir eso se empezaron a reír y me explicaron lo que pasaba. En toda la fiesta no podía dejar de verte y me sentía peor porque estaba quedando con una de tus mejores amigas y aún me amabas, no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo que paso con Kiba.

Habíamos salido al parque a jugar futbol, tú, Matsuri, Shikamaru y yo jugábamos e Ino y Sakura se fueron a sentar cerca de ahí a hablar. Matsuri, tú y Shikamaru eran buenos jugando pero tú tenías mucho que aprender. Al regresar a tu casa nos pusimos a cantar "On the Edge", "Hurricanes and Suns", "Monsoon" de Tokio Hotel tu banda favorita en todo el mundo y Shikamaru y yo nos pusimos a rapear canciones de Eminem y no sé cómo rayos llegue a cantar "Someone Like you" y "Rolling in the Deep" de Adele y después "Corre" de Jesse & Joy. Pero no importo porque me la pase genial contigo y con los demás nos reímos. Y ese día me hice novio de Sakura, ella y yo te lo dijimos una semana después nos sentíamos mal por eso y mas porque aun te seguía gustando.

Lo supiste y al parecer no lloraste ni te enojaste y menos te deprimiste, simplemente nos dijiste con una gran sonrisa "¡Qué feliz estoy por ustedes! Espero que sean felices juntos y cuiden bien del corazón del uno al otro por favor" y en eso nos abrazaste…. Después de eso ya no me volviste hablar y muy apenas le hablabas a Sakura. No te habíamos creído, te habíamos vigilado de cerca pero no presentabas ningún cambio te veías igual que siempre… aunque algo en mi me decía que no era cierto.

Pasó un año y aun no me hablabas, Sakura y yo terminamos y volvieron a hablar las dos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre Sakura y yo. Ese día, habías salido antes, creí que te sentías mal, le había preguntado a Shikamaru si sabía porque te habías ido...

— ¿No te dijo verdad?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que se va a ir hoy mismo a la militarizada en Osaka! No regresará hasta dentro de tres años o bueno eso si no la mandan a la guerra…

— ¡Qué mierda! ¿Por qué se va?

—Yo que voy a saber no nos quiso decir

— ¿A qué hora se va?

—En media hora se va su vuelo

No le pude agradecer porque me fui corriendo hacia el aeropuerto de Konoha, pregunte a una de las señoritas el numero de puerta y esta me contesto "Es el numero 314" me fui corriendo hacia esa puerta.

—No puede ser es como en mi sueño…—pensé

Llegué y te vi a punto de tomar el avión, lo único que hice fue gritar: "¡Tenten!". Volteaste a verme con una cara de sorpresa, corrí hacia ti y te dije.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—No lo sé

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Te vas a ir y quién sabe cuando volverás, ¿y me dices que no sabes?

—Perdón, yo no...—le interrumpí

— ¡¿Sabes cuánto te quiero para venir hasta aquí?—le grité enojado

-¿Por qué? No sé, tal vez eres el ex de una de mis mejores amigas y que se hizo novio de ella en mi casa, ¡cuando sabían que aún me gustabas!

No supe qué responder.

— ¡¿Y TE DIGO ALGO MÁS?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡TE AMO IDIOTA! ¡TE HE AMADO AUN QUE ANDUVIERAS CON SAKURA! ¡NUNCA TE PUDE OLVIDAR! —lagrimas salían de sus perfectos ojos— ¡DEJE DE HABLARTE POR MIEDO A SEGUIR ENAMORANDOME MÁS DE TI Y AL PARECER ESO NO FUNCIONÓ!— te interrumpí dándote un beso, al parecer me correspondiste el beso.

—Yo siempre te he amado pero nunca te habías dado cuenta—te dije separando nuestro beso.

—Nunca te olvidaré, ni te dejaré de amar— me susurraste en el oído antes de irte.

Años después, visité el instituto donde lo empezó todo, era 28 de Octubre, y un general había entrado al instituto, llega hacia mi y me pregunta:

— ¿Usted es Neji Hyuuga?

—Sí.

—Le traemos noticias sobre Tenten— me dice con tono serio.

Él me explica lo que pasó cuando llegaste, tus progresos y que llegaste a ser general. También me contó que no dejabas de hablar de mi y que todo el mundo sabía de mi, y la mala noticia de que habías llegado a la guerra y que diste tu vida por un niño que habían rescatado.

—Entiendo—le dije, en ese momento sentía tristeza, alegría, melancolía, e ira y mi corazón se rompió en ese preciso instante.

—Antes de morir me dio esta carta para usted, me dijo que la leyera nada más usted— me la dio y se retiro en ese momento.

Abrí la carta y empecé a leerla:

_Neji-kun:_

_Si estas leyendo esto significa que estoy muerta, probablemente, pero quiero decirte que eres una gran persona no importa lo que digas o hagas, para mi seguirás siendo una increíble y gran persona. Desgraciadamente no pude convivir mucho contigo, pero siempre estarás en mi corazón, eres el único que le puedo pedir esto cuida por favor Temari, Matsuri y a las demás y… ¿podrías organizar mi funeral? Quiero que sea alegre y tú sabes de eso y me conoces lo suficiente para saber como la quisiera yo, ah y por cierto: Te amo 3_

_Con amor, Tenten_

**Pau: espero que les haya gustado DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
